


Beyond the Battle at the Binary Stars I

by Persiflage



Series: Kissing Prompts [9]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e02 Battle at the Binary Stars, F/F, First Kiss, Klingon, Philippa Georgiou Lives, Protective Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Canon Divergence to episode 1:02. Philippa Georgiou lives and kisses Michael Burnham.





	Beyond the Battle at the Binary Stars I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Radiolaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiolaria/gifts).



> Written for my 25 Kissing Prompts challenge for the prompt: _a gentle “I love you” whispered after a soft kiss, followed immediately by a stronger kiss_.
> 
> There's a second part to this, which I'll post in 2 days.

Philippa brushes her fingertips over Michael’s forehead, trying to smooth out the worry lines, then she dips her head and softly kisses the young woman’s mouth. “I love you,” she whispers. Philippa watches Michael’s eyes widen in obvious surprise at this admission, then she finds herself being kissed a lot more vigorously. 

“I love you, too,” she says. “But if you did that simply to reconcile me to our fate, you’ve made a tactical error, Captain. We will be getting out of here.”

Philippa cups Michael’s face in both hands, ignoring the sharp stab of pain on the left side of her chest when she raises that hand; the Klingons have, inexplicably as far as either Starfleet officer’s concerned, repaired as much of the damage done by T’Kuvma’s blade as they could – and Philippa’s convinced they’ve done a better job than any Starfleet medical officer could manage, given the Federation’s lack of familiarity with Klingon weaponry. But she will need some time before she’s fully recovered.

“That wasn’t an attempt to reconcile you to our fate, you silly goose,” she says, earning herself a raised eyebrow and a silent murmur of ‘silly goose’. “That was a declaration of my feelings. We’ve gone on long enough without admitting to each other how we feel. I felt it was time to get things out in the open.”

“While we’re prisoners of the Klingons,” Michael points out humorously.

“Well we’re not going anywhere for the time being, so we’ve time to talk it through.”

Michael shakes her head. “What is there to discuss? We’ve just said ‘I love you’ to each other. Unless we can either persuade the Klingons to release us – which seems incredibly unlikely – or we can escape, then we’ll be stuck here, loving each other and waiting for the war to end.”

“And how highly do you rate our chances of escape, Number One?” 

“Right now? Not very highly. I wouldn’t even give us odds of 100-1 – you need time to recover from the surgery, and I need more data. I particularly want to know why they took the trouble to make us prisoners of war instead of finishing us off, and I especially want to know why they saved your life.” Michael smiles, and carefully presses her lips to Philippa’s. “Don’t get me wrong, I am extremely grateful that they went to all this trouble on our behalf, but I cannot help wondering, all the same.”

The Captain smiles back. “And what do you suspect, given the current data sets you possess?”

“I think it’s down to that white-skinned Klingon – Voq I heard the others calling him. He seems to be what the Klingons term the _Sech qengwI'_ or Torchbearer. From what I’ve been able to pick up, so far, the Klingon warrior I accidentally killed aboard that ‘relic’ was the original Torchbearer for T’Kuvma. When I killed Rejac, Voq was appointed, or possibly anointed, as his successor. Many of the Klingons despise him for his albinism – he became an outcast of his House and Klingon society in consequence of it, and is known as ‘Son of None’. But T’Kuvma accepted him as _Sech qengwI'_ when Rejac’s brother refused to replace him. He has unusual ideas, for a Klingon – and I think T’Kuvma gives more weight to his ideas than most of the rest of his people are happy to see.”

Philippa smiles again, pleased to see her protégée in full Xenoanthropologist mode. “At this point in time, do you believe we will be obliged to kill Voq in order to escape?”

Michael shakes her head. “To be frank, Captain, at this point in time I cannot see us escaping without killing every single Klingon aboard this ship.” She sighs. “But only time, and more data, will tell.” 

“Very well, Number One. We will concentrate on getting you more data, and on my recovery from T’Kuvma’s blade.” Philippa sighs, too, then startles a little when Michael presses a kiss to the point of her right shoulder, before sliding her arm around her and drawing Philippa in closer.

“For now, you should rest, Philippa.” She softly presses a kiss to her lips, then adds, “I love you.”

“And I love you, Michael,” she says, and kisses her back. Captain Philippa Georgiou doesn’t say so, but she suspects they’re going to be in Klingon captivity for some time. It’s certainly going to take her weeks, not days, to heal and rebuild her strength and stamina after being almost fatally stabbed with a Klingon mek’leth. She closes her eyes, trusting that Michael will wake her up should their situation change.


End file.
